The Lion King III: the Rebel
by Kiara100
Summary: Kovu and Kiara's cub is being brainwashed by Scar's spirit...lots of twists and turns. Rated T for violence and a sensual scene. Rough draft!
1. The Dark Cub

The silence of the Pridelands morning was broken by a triumphant roar. Kovu, now the

king, was roaring to all the animals that a new prince--and princess!--had been born. Those

around Pride Rock answered, but they didn't gather around. It wasn't time for the Presentation. The

grazers fell back to grazing and the predators either slept or stalked around. By the early afternoon,

most of the creatures would be asleep.

* * *

Kiara leaned over the cubs. The female cub was pure white, except for a brown tuft on the

top of her head. Her eyes were a gorgeousblue color. She snuggled against her mother, but her

brother hunched next to Kiara's paw and stared at the light coming into the cave off to the side. The

cub was so dark, he really seemed to blend into the cave. The only part of him visible at the moment

were his yellow-and-green eyes. By the next day, however, Kiara and her son and daughter

headed out to where Kovu stood, and so the proud parents got a good look at their son.

As they walked into the sunshine, Kiara, almost startled,stared at her new son, but then smiled

and led both cubsforward. When Kovu saw the boy cub, however, he gasped and stepped back.

A strange look crossed his face as if he were rememberingsomething dark in his past.Swallowing,

he nuzzled his mate and took another look at both of his cubs. His son stood tall, sniffing the air, and

Kovu stepped back, as if in shock.

"We're still naming him Nukoy, right?" Kiara gasped, alarmed at the expression on her

mate's face.

"Of course, I agreed to name our cub after my brother if the cub turned out to be a boy."

"I like Nukoy. It's a good name."

Kovu had reason to be startled at Nukoy's appearance. He was a lean, dark-colored cub,

with narrow yellow-and-green eyes. He had enormous paws and a long, low-slung body. He

looked every inch like Scar had looked as a cub. Of course, Nukoy's father had not seen Scar as a

cub, but Zira had often described Scar both as an adult and as a cub to 'her

Kovu'.

The four lions moved out onto the open savannah. The cubs' mother looked at the dark cub

and his sister, and then murmured:"I'll name the girl Luneia, for she glows like the moon."

"Sounds good!" interrupted a sassy voice. Vitani walked over to the royal family. "That's a

gorgeous name. What is the name of...of...the...male?" she continued, staring at Nukoy.

"Nukoy." Kovu replied. When he continued speaking, Kiara was a little surprised at what he said.

"Yes, he looks like Scar, as Zira described him, but that doesn't mean anything."

"Kovu..." Kiara cried. "Does he really look that much like Scar? My father never described Scar

that well..."

"Yes. But you're Mufasa's granddaughter, which makes you Scar's neice. So its not _too _surprising

he looks like Scar..."

"Come on," Vitani interrupted hastily. "We lionesses have caught a fresh gazelle..."

The small family followed Vitani to a spot where the lionesses had brought down the fleet, deer-

like animal, and all the Pridelanders, which now included Scarand Zira's former pride, partook of

the feast.


	2. Vile Reflection

**This chapter begins abruptly, but it is supposed to be that way. Keep reading and reviewing! This chapter will be added to soon.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kiara looked into the section of the river where her parents' bodies had been respectfully

laid. They'd died a month before the birth of her cubs, but the pain of losing them still surfaced

occasionaly. Now Simba's daughter stared into the shimmering river, glad Vitani was watching

Luneia and Nukoy, and stared at the two glittering stones on the bottom of the river that marked

where Simba's and Nala's bodies had once laid.

"Father...mother...great kings and queens of the past..." Kiara began. She bowed her tawny

golden head. "Nukoy is getting aggresive. He's not like a cub. There's a darkness in his eyes.

What's wrong, father, mother...anyone...tell me."

"I'll tell you!" a voice snarled. The lioness glanced into the water. Saw a lean lion reflecting,

his mane composed of shadows and water. He had a dark face and narrow, evil, green-and-yellow

eyes, and a scar above his right eye.

"Scar..." Kiara gasped. She knew who it was, despite never really knowing what he looked like

in life.

"Ssssooo, Kiara." Scar hissed like a snake, his reflection wavering. "how is your son?"

"What are you doing, Scar? What do you care about my Nukoy?" Kiara demanded coldly.

"He just happens to take after me."

"Why did you just say that?"

"Okay, okay, so I've been speaking to him. What are you going to do? You can't get me! I'm

already dead, thanks to my nephew."

"Speaking to Nukoy!What?"

"I've merely been telling him about how is the heir to the true king, an exiled king...me. He's been

listening. He knows he must claim what was mine. He will soon replace his own father when he is

just a teenager. He is a very smart cub. In fact he's not a cub on the inside. Not now.He's my

heir..."

Kiara roared in fury and leapt into the water, smashing the reflection and dislodging the glittering

stones. She came up, gasping. Glancing at the high bank of the river as she climbed out, she saw

Scar's face in the shadows, and then it dissapeared.

The frightened and angry lioness ran to Pride Rock, her heart thudding. As she prepared to go to

her mate, however, he son blocked her way. She skidded to a stop to avoid stepping on him, but

the cub was unpreturbed. He flew at her, his newly growing teeth bared. He nipped his mother's

nose, but was brought down by a gentle but firm swipe of Kovu's paw.

"Hey!" Nukoy shouted. "_What's the big idea!_"

"Nukoy!" Kovu shouted, but the cub was bounding for his sister. Before anyone could do

anything, he'd grabbed Luneia and threw her aside. The white cub went sprawling, screaming loudly.

The father bounded to his son, grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, and took him to a small

outcropping of rock near the cave. The rock was hollow. The older lion hated to do it, but he took

an old mat of bamboo poles strung together he'd found in the jungle once and tied it across the

entrance of the hollow rock, something rather difficult since he couldn't use paws. Nukoy snarled

and scratched in the makeshift cage, but couldn't get out.

"Oh, Kovu." Kiara sobbed, carrying a dejected Luneia in her mouth. She put Luneia in the care

of one of the ex-Outlanders. Looking around to make sure everyone was out of earshot,she

whispered toKovu. They went down to the broad plain where they had oncespoken about the

darkness in Scar and where Kiara had realized she loved Kovu.

"I spoke to Scar today. I wanted to speak to one of the Great Ones, but I obviously didn't." Kiara

began, deciding to get right to the point. Kovu choked.

"You..._what_!" he almost screamed, but he wasn't angry at his mate. No, he was furious at Scar.

How had he once respected that brute? Trying to kill his mate's father and grandfather yet, lying,

sneaking around, brainwashing Zira.

"He said he speaks to Nukoy!" Kiara wept. Each word hung in the air, burning. "He said he is tellingNukoy to be his heir."

"That fool. That damned fool! What can we do?" Kovu roared, shaking his dark mane in fury and

pacing the ground.

"I suggest we talk to old Rafiki."

"That's a good idea, my queen."

Worried, but glad they had Rafiki to consult, they headed to the baobob tree. It was nearing

twilight, but the old baboon was still swinging around in the trees. When the two lions approached

him, he came down to the lowest branch to speak. His wise, kind voice came to their ears.

"Ahh, Kiara. Ko_vu_. I thought you'd come." Rafiki murmured.

"You know?" Kiara gasped.

"Yes, little lady. Scar has been up to his old tricks. But I can fight the evil in Nukoy."

"How?" Kovu demanded. "What do we do?"

"Tonight, at moonlight, you will see."


	3. An Enchanted Evening

**Author's note: I made up Rafiki's chant. Any resemblance to a real langauge is coincedental.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Fire flickered in the main cave beneath Pride Rock. From inside came the sound of a single voice

chanting, followed by two words spoken by many voices, mainly female. Inside the cave, the

lionesses formed a circle around Nukoy, who was leashed by a vine to a small rock pinnacle. A fire

burned in a pit near him, and Rafiki walked around the lion cub, chanting.

"Radian afin shadon!" Rafiki chanted.

(_Light against darkness)_

"Banmisa gama nana!"

_ (Evil be gone)_

"_Scar, _eman...gama nana!"

_ (Scar, poison...be gone!)_

"Radian afin shadon!"

After each intone, the lionesses said, 'iyo', quietly. Kovu stood behind the circle of lionesses and

looked at his son. He was concentrating with each intonement, mentally fighting the evil hold Scar

had over his son. Nukoy had bene struggling, but now he flopped back against the rock, exhausted.

Rafiki put out the fire and touched the cub's head. Through a hole in the ceiling of the cave, a beam

of light slowly highlighted the dark cub.

"He's all right." Rafiki whispered. "He is one of us now."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, but up in the shadows of the cave, Scar's ghost glowered. He

did not speak, but he watched the cub carefully.

_ No worries, _Scar thought, smirking. _I'll let them think he's a perfect son. I'll let them think t_

_hat he's gonna grow up to be just like Daddy, Kovu, the traitor! Then when he's older and _

_stronger, I will train him to be my heir! To be who I never got to be, thanks to my nephew!_

* * *

Kiara and Kovu, entrusting Luneia and Nukoy to a lioness named Reina, strode down to the

jungle, immensely relieved.Kiara rubbed her head against Kovu's neckas they walked off. She

suddenly felt a warm, burning passion for him. She loved him, always, constantly, but tonight was

special. She suddenly wanted to mate with Kovu. It was a beautiful evening, and she and Kovu

no longer worried about Nukoy. Everything seemed so perfect that the idea of being alone with

Kovu sounded perfect. They hadn't had time alone since Kiara had become pregnant with the cubs.

"I know what you want." Kovu whispered, grinning. "And you're going to get it."

"Oh, Kovu..." the lioness whispered, licking his cheek. "It's perfect tonight..."

"I know. It's because your are perfect, my lovely lioness."

Kovu led his mate to a shallow pool behind the waterfall. He licked Kiara again and again,

nuzzling her. She lay down on her back, her soft, tan belly up, and parted her legs. She looked

shyly at her true love, still amazed by his flashy looks and gentle smile. Purring now, she looked

enticingly at him. Smiling with expectancy, Kovu lowered his body to hers, feeling the intense heat of

the lioness' body. He melted in Kiara's brown-eyed gaze and pressed closer to her. His flesh

merged with hers, and they were gently sprinkled by droplets blown from the waterfall. The cascade

hid their enmeshed bodies, but they were alone. That night, they gently expressed their love under

the waterfall.

* * *

When they were tired, Kovu and Kiara found shelter in a small jungle thicket. Kiara laid her head

on Kovu's back, pressing her chin into his thick black mane. He smiled his gentlest smile and laid his

own head on his paws. There the two slept until dawn, confident that one of the biggest problems

they had ever faced--Nukoy's evil streak--would never return.

* * *

The next morning, Kiara stretched, yawned, and stood up. Remembering the night before, she

smiled, nudged Kovu, and followed him back to Pride Rock. As they came towards the great

pinnacle, they sighed in relief to see their young son playing gently with Luneia. Nukoy acted like a

normal cub now, although he still looked like Scar. The cubs' father ran up to his children, laughing

and chasing them. Smiling proudly, Kiara watched, her brown eyes shining warmly, her tawny coat

shining golden in the early morning sun.

Everything seemed so perfect...


	4. Zira's Daughter

**Author's note: Well, here is chapter four. Be patient with me, this is not the final edition. All the plot and dialogue will stay in the edits, however. The reading will just be made smoother and typos removed, etc. **

**----------------------------**

The years passed until Nukoy was a vivacious young teenager. He was a strong young lion, but was not eager to become the king. Unlike his grandfather, he was willing to wait. He had, he claimed, too much to do anyway, which actually consisted of rock-climbing, sharpening his claws, and showing off to all the teenage lionesses, except, of course, Luneia. One young 'girl' who particularily caught his eye was Nixulu, a beautiful creature who was creamy gold, almost white. Her wide, almond-shaped eyes were a dark, deep violet color and twinkled like stars. She was the daughter of an obscure lioness, Ki'Lana. Kovu had never mated Ki'Lana, knowing she was weak and might not produce strong offspring. Heaven knew where Nixulu had even come from, she'd just appeared one day, which was strange. Ki'Lana had insisted it was an unexpected birth, but Kovu was sometimes suspicious.

One day, shy Luneia tried to talk to Nixulu. She admired the other lioness even though Nixulu herself was only a week older than Luneia. The perfect opportunity for a chat came after a hunt. The lionesses who were old enough to hunt--which included Nixulu and Luneia--gathered in the shade beneath some leafing-out trees, near the path to the waterfall.

"Hey, Nixulu!" Luneia murmured softly, trotting up to the violet-eyed animal, who lay stretched out on a sunny, bare patch of dirt.

"Great Ahadi, it's _you!_" Nixulu snarled. "Great, now I get to spend my day with a cub!"

"Don't swear about the great kings!"

"Oh, little Luneia...so naive. You'd think I burned down the Pridelands."

"I just wanted to talk, but apparently you want to disrespect those who have gone before!"

"Scar's wrath curse you!" the older lioness laughed cruelly. "How can someone with a brother like yours be such a dope!"

"You!" Luneia screamed. She became a white streak and pinned the darker creature to the ground until the latter choked. "Using _his _name to curse us me!"

"Lu...aaack...neeeaaaacck!" choked the immobolized big cat.

Luneia released her captor and stood back. Nixulu rubbed her throat, gasping. Just then, a dark lion bounded up, his sparse but neat mane flapping in the wind. He trotted up, obviously concerned for the violet-eyed lioness. He shoved his sister out of the way, but he hadn't meant to be mean. He was merely concerned about his girlfriend.

"Are you all right, Nixxi?" Nukoy asked, using her pet name.

"Your _sister..._" Nixxi snarled. "...choked me!"

"Luneia?" the male lion gasped, more surprised than angry at his sister.

"She cursed me with Scar's name!" Luneia defended herself.

"Is this true, Nixxi?"

"Puh. I was just trying to scare the little--the..."

Nixulu tried to catch herself, but Nukoy was already angry. He roared angrily at the bold lioness, whose purple eyes nearly turned to black.

"We're over, Nixulu, until you can prove yourself a functioning member of the Pride! I've seen you boss the other lionesses around, but I thought it was just 'growing pains', as Father calls them. But now that you've _admitted _to cursing my sister..."

"Hmmph!" Nixulu sniffed. Brother and sister walked away, but the other lioness glowered. She growled at her dirt, and her eyes glowed. For a moment she looked not like herself, but like a thin older lioness, brown-eyed, with an evil, crooked grin and a notched ear. She returned to normal a second later, and then walked to a low spot by the river and stared into the reflection. It was near sunset. Murmuring in a low voice, she paused. Then, on the water, came a reflection of that older lioness, the one with an evil grin.

"You will win Nukoy back soon, Nixulu." purred a rough, cunning voice. "Soon my Scar will talk to Nukoy again, and you two will be our heirs! Hail the rightful throne of Zira and Scar, soon to be the throne of Nixulu and Nukoy!"

"I will avenge your death,_ my true mother!_" roared Nixxi.

-----------------

**Author's note: The story of how Nixulu is actually Zira's daughter will be told in the next chapter, _Kiara's Nightmare._**


	5. Kiara's Nightmare

**A very rough draft of Kiara's nightmare and the Nixulu\Zira\Ki'Lani relationship. Still working out the "kinks". This dream may or may not predict the future, so just hang in there!**

**------------------**

Nixulu passed by the sleeping king and queen on her way to sleep towards the back of the cave. She did this not because she was forced to, but because she liked it. Most of the other lionesses slept near the front of the cave or grouped at a respectful distance around the king and queen. Only some of the weaker or more reserved animals slept in the back.

"Sleep, my precious queen. Sleep, oh great king." she hissed under her breath. "Oh, yesss...you'll sleep soon...very well...you too, Luneia."

As the teenaged lioness spoke to herself, Kiara stirred next to Kovu. She suddenly clawed the air as if having a bad dream, but did not wake up. However, she started tossing and turning, murmuring to herself and seeming to reach for nothing. None of the other pride members woke up, however. Kiara wrestled with her nightmares by herself, unable to wake up.

_Kiara was standing on Pride Rock with her son and daughter as adults. Kovu stood next to her and Mufasa, Sarabi, Nala, and Simba gazed down on them from the sky. Then, suddenly, the sky grew dark and the forms dissapeared. Lightning flared out of a black sky, and beneath the feet of the living lions, Pride Rock crumbled. Nukoy stepped back onto a firmer part of the rock and smirked, then glanced backwards. Kiara slipped, but she caught herself._

_Luneia wasn't so lucky._

_"Luneia!" her mother screamed, but suddenly, Nixulu came and shoved Kovu from the cliff, too. Kiara screamed for her son, but Nukoy cackled evily._

_"Goodnight, mother!" he hissed, and tried to push her off._

_"No!" Kiara screamed. She scrambled frantically to regain her footing. She finally found herself laying, weak, on what remained of Pride Rock. She panted in exhaustion as her son and his conniving girlfriend whispered to each other. Kiara gasped for air, but was only met with a choking cloud of dust. Gazing at her son's evil face and Nixxi's cruel eyes, she almost wanted to let go. The world seemed to be caving in..._

_For there was darkness. Pure and utter pain, without the faintest glint of hope. Such a darkness as had never been seen before. To be sure, the Pridelands were bathed in an eerie orange glow. But the darkness was in all of them. It existed as evil in Nixxi and Nukoy and as a horrible fear in Kiara._

This is permanent darkness, _Kiara thought in her dream. _It cannot be reversed.

_And the darkness stood._

_Lionesses, dozens of them, prepared to hunt, black shilhouettes against a blood-red sky. And Zira watched them, Nixulu at her side. From what remained of Pride Rock, Nukoy roared._

_"Well done, my daughter!" Zira cackled._

_"Daughter!" Kiara screeched, stepping forward as the hunting lionesses trudged, miserable, towards the hunting grounds._

_"Why aren't you HUNTING?" Nixxi roared._

_"Tell me how you are her daughter..."_

_"Fine." Nixxi snarled. "But don't expect favors. I am only telling you because I know you'll be jawing until I tell you."_

_"You never killed Zira. She climbed up onshore many miles downstream and was nursed back to health by a roving bachelor lion. He was handsome. He was much younger than her, but Zira wanted to fulfil her dreams of a worthy heir...or heiress. They mated one night, and exactly a weak before your Nukoy was born, I was born. Ki'Lani took pity, and I lied about my background. She was ashamed--she's never been able to have a cub--and called me her own. Ahh, the folly of pity and emotion!Now I will claim the true throne for Zira!"_

_Nixxulu laughed, her pale fur glowing in a brilliant red and orange fire that had suddenly sprung up before her. The older lioness stood back, prepared to fend off an attack. The pale lioness watched Kiara cooly, however, making no move. Kiara, her brown eyes reflecting the fire that blazed, watched even more suspiciously. And then--the younger lioness struck. Kiara had been so tense, waiting, she hadn't been prepared to leap out of harm's way._

_She clung to the edge of the rock, which was now shaped like a sharp claw. A pit of fire and molten rock opened up beneath her, swimming in the spirits of the Evil Ones of the past. "Drop, drop, drop!" they chanted._

And then Kiara awoke.


	6. An Exiled Lioness

This is my last chapterupdate for a while! I may not get to more until after the holidays!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiara looked around. The cave was filled with the bluish light of the early morning. Yawning, she stood up and went to stand on Pride Rock, determined to forget the nightmare. She climbed up to the tip of the great pinnacle and looked at the soft, peaceful, yellow-green land beneath her. Gnarled shade trees dotted it, a few zebras dashed in the horizon, and a herd of wildebeest bellowed in the center of it all, looking for food. From behind an especially shady tree, Ki'Taki, the fastest cheetah in the Serengeti, stalked a straggling old wildebeest. The cattle-like creature's left rear leg slipped, causing him to flounder in the dust. His herd moved on.

Death. The nightmare had been all about death.

_But that's what it is, _Kiara thought. _A nightmare, and nothing more._

Nukoy glared at his ex-girlfriend as she pranced around with some of her friends, giggling and gossiping. He rolled his eyes at his sister, as if to say, _How could I have ever been attracted to her?_ Luneia grinned and stuck her tongue out at the teen lionesses behind their backs. Flipping the brown tuft on her head and giving a saucy smile, she sharpened her claws on a rock. She was growing to be a strong, beautiful lioness.

Vitani came up to both of them, laughing.

"Hey, 'Neia!" she greeted, still vivacious. "Hello, Nukoy!"

"Hey, Aunt Vitani." both of the younger lions greeted.

Vitani laughed. "You're practically adults now, just call me Vitani, or 'Tani."

"Ay', ay', moi cap'n!" Luneia laughed. "Weird...to be calling you just Vitani..."

Kovu strode up to the merry group.

"It's even weirder to be _called _termite!" he laughed.

"Sheesh, who called you _that_?" Nukoy demanded.

Kovu lowered his head.

"Nuka...my brother. He wasn't the smartest and he was jealous of me, but he was still my brother."

"Yes..." Vitani murmured, gazing at the sky. "...he never got a chance to make our mother proud...all he wanted was her attention and love. And even though he was Scar's son, he wasn't evil like his father."

"_Evil!_" a voice sneered, making all of them except Kovu jump. Luneia and Nukoy bristled. Nixxi! The last creature, save a hyena, they wanted to see!

"Evil!" Nixxulu continued, striding up to Vitani, who growled softly and eyed her, always alert. "Evil!" she began again. "So many of you call cleverness _evil!_ Hah!"

"Nixxulu!" Kovu exclaimed. "Enough!"

"No!" Nixxulu screamed. "I must avenge Zira's death and claim the true throne for Zira and Scar!"

The pale lioness lunged at Kovu, her violet eyes turning almost black. Snarling, Luneia leapt between her father and the seemingly crazed Nixxi. For a few minutes, the sandy-colored older teenager grappled with her snow-white peer, aiming for the throat. The white lioness struggled. Finally, in the frame of a split second, she had her chance to get the crazed animal off of her. When Nixxi looked back to see Kovu, Nukoy, and Vitani circling the two, preparing to separate them, Luneia flipped her enemy off of her. Recovering quickly, however, Nixxi sprang for Kovu, but was met by the slashing teeth of a daring Vitani!

"Sssay your prayers, Nixxi!" Vitani grinned despite the situation. The old, peppy, teasing purr in her voice from her young adult days returned. "Get out of here!"

Vitani pinned Nixxulu against a tree. Just then, Kiara came along, wondering where on earth her mate, cubs, and best friend ('Tani) had gone off to. When she saw the scene that lay before her eyes, she gasped.

Vitani was pinning a squealing, violet-eyed lioness against a tree. The squealing animal was Nixxulu. Kovu stood, glaring at Nixxi, and Nukoy helped his dizzy sister up.

"What's going on?" Kiara demanded.

"Nixxulu is a follower of Scar and Zira." Kovu growled as Vitani pulled the protesting, violet-eyed fiend toward them.

"Don't move." Kovu snarled, addressing the rebel lioness. "Don't struggle unless you want your ear torn off."

Despite the warning, the angry Nixxi lunged. Then howled in pain. Through her own fault, she'd ripped a piece of her own right ear. The sand-colored animal roared so loudly that Kovu bristled, ready to spring. Vitani spat out the other piece of ear in disgust, just as Nixxulu began a full attack. She was met by an angry Kiara, who flung her off her feet. When she **(Nixxulu) **struggled to her feet, she took a glance at the angry bunch. Other lionesses had begun to assemble. Even former outlanders were bristling. Even Ki'Lana, the sandy lioness' mother, was angry, although her eyes held more sorrow and shock than anger. The angry pride assembled as more and more lionesses came. At last, all of Kovu's pride was assembled.

"Exile!" Kovu growled.

"No!" Nixxulu screamed, terrified now.

"I won't exile you to the Outlands." Kovu snarled. "But you must run, run far away and never return!"

The pride advanced upon Nixxulu. When she refused to budge, Kovu gave the order to chase her out. For two miles, the strongest lionesses chased the banished pride member away from Pride Rock. At last, exhausted and sick, Nixxulu hung her head in resignation, but not in shame. Running, running, she leapt into a fork of the river and swam far west downstream.

The tired Pridelanders headed back to the rest of the Pride. A bit of zebra colt meat and a long rest in the shade during a hot afternoon helped them regain their energy. One of the orginal Prideland lionesses who had stayed behind went off to give birth to a cub. She was aided by a close friend, a former Outlander. Watching the two head off, the former Outlander supporting the other lioness when she stumbled, Kiara smiled. She was so glad her father had accepted Kovu, had accepted the Outsiders, who were no longer outsiders.

Kiara remembered how _all _the lionesses had allied to put Nixxulu in her place, and smiled. That had surely been a test of their loyalty, for Nixxulu had rallied under the banner of Zira. The two groups were surely one now. One family under the sun, along with the great kings and queens of the past.

Snacking on a bit of zebra tendon, the tawny lioness laid down, thinking her own thoughts.

* * *


	7. NOT A CHAPTER Replying to reviewers!

**Kiara01 and 'Matt': Thanks for the reviews! More coming soon, probably after the holidays! Hang in there!**


End file.
